Canada Eh
by blackice37
Summary: What happens when Harry wins a trip to Canada with two of his closest friends....takes place in the summer sometime? . My first fanfic please R&R.
1. Canada

**Hey Courtney here, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy. R&R please.**

One day in London, Harry was reading his summer homework when he decided that since the Dursley's were out he would treat himself to what all muggles referred to as the television. Harry went up to the T.V. and tried to decipher the ancient code that appeared on the pane, he looked closely and read "power". Harry pressed the button and the T.V. flashed on.

"Do you want to visit one of the best countries in the world? Then write an essay about why you deserve a trip to (drum roll) Canada."

Harry thought to himself that sounds stupid but then he thought about having to stay with Dursley's all summer so he decided he'll do it.

"Also," the T.V. said, "You can bring two of your closest friends."

Now Harry was interested. A summer vacation to a far away land with his closest friends was perfect. Also it was only the beginning of vacation and already he had Hogwarts sickness so he thought he might as well try the essay.

So Harry put down his homework and grabbed a blank piece of paper. The T.V. blared out something called an address. Harry had heard of these but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He decided it was important, so he wrote it down: 7778 Loctusswess dr SE London. The commercial stopped and a show called _Oprah _came on. Harry decided to get started on his essay, so he pressed the power button again and the television flicked off.

Harry grabbed a quill, ink and some paper and started…

_Dear… _

_Bugger_, Harry thought. He didn't catch the name. I'll just say dear so and so, that might work.

_Dear So and So,_

_I heard about your contest on T.V. and thought I should enter it, for I have never been to Canada._

_My name is Harry and I am 16 years old. I wish to go to Canada, for it will be an adventure to see all the different places and hear their funny accents. I also wish to get out this summer with my friends and not stay cooped up in my house all summer. It will be a good experience for someone my age and I will enjoy every second of it._

_My best wishes Harry…_

Harry didn't think he should use his real name for that would be too dangerous considering Voldemort is back again. So he decided to use Weasley as his name. He knew his best friend, Ron, would not mind.

_My best wishes Harry Weasley._

There now all he had to do was send it in the post and owl Ron and Hermione about it. He was sure they would love to go.

Harry snuck downstairs and stole an envelope from his uncle's work desk. Then he went upstairs to find out where to send it. _That must be what an address is….okay now how do I do it, _Harry thought to himself. He ran back downstairs and grabbed a letter off the table. In the corner was a weird address and in the middle was the Dursley's address. _So the place it's going to goes in the middle and the person it's from is on the corner._ Harry stuffed the letter in the envelope and wrote the addresses on it. He grabbed his coat to go walk to the mailbox. He walked downstairs and went out the door. Harry walked down the street and put the letter in the mailbox. He looked down the street and saw the Dursley's car coming. He bolted back to their house and ran up to his room.

"Harry we're back," Mrs.Durley said in a surprisingly cheerful voice.

_Weird, _Harry thought to himself.

"Guess what, we're leaving to go to Florida tomorrow, my Vernikins just got a job there. So we are going to leave you alone to watch the house."

_She's so gob struck that she didn't notice who she just left in charge of the house, hmm I wonder where Florida is….probably somewhere warm and pleasant. If it makes her this…. how you say dumbstruck._ Harry thought to himself as his aunt rambled on.

"So you have to watch the house and don't forget to water my plants," she said.

"We're going to go pack, see you in a month boy," this time aunt petunia's high shrill voice was replaced by Uncle Vernon's thunderous, yet also surprisingly cheerful, voice.

Dudley nudged passed him, his wide body almost knocking Harry's slim figure over. "Watch it Potter, my parents may be gob struck but something's not right with you and I'm going to find out what." He waddled up to his room where he slammed the door with such force Harry cringed.

**Just click that little button thingy and send in some awesome (or not so awesome) reviews.**


	2. Letters

Hi, Courtney here

**Hi, Courtney here. This chapter sucks, it's sooo short. But it's just a filler, so try to enjoy.**

_Dear Ron, _

_I have entered a contest to win a tip to Canada. I would love it if you and Hermione could come._

_From Harry._

_P.S. I'll send you an owl with the details, if I win._

Harry rolled up the letter and set it aside. He reached for a new piece of paper and started on Hermione's.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have entered a contest to win a trip to Canada. I would love it if you and Ron could come._

_From Harry._

_P.S. I'll send an owl with the details if I win._

Harry rolled up the letter and called Hedwig over. He gave the letters to Hedwig and told her who they were to. Hedwig flew off, leaving Harry alone to ponder on his thoughts. He had a lot to think about considering the past years experiences.

The next day Hedwig returned with 2 letters in her beak. Harry grabbed them and opened them up. The first one read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I would absolutly love to go to Canada with you and Ron. Send me the information if you win._

_From Hermione._

The second one read:

_To Harry, _

_Canada sounds cool, I would love to get out of the house this summer. Send me the info if you win._

_From Ron._

_Yes, _Harry thought, _I hope I win._

**A/N Yeah I know this was a pathetic chapter but the next one will definetly be better. Click the review button and tell me what you thought, good or bad.**


	3. Flight

Thanks for reading my fan fiction, I hope this chapter is satisfying, and as you can tell my writing has improved by a lot and that's probably because I wrote the last two chapters more than a year ago

**Thanks for reading my fan fiction, I hope this chapter is satisfying, and as you can tell my writing has improved by a lot and that's probably because I wrote the last two chapters more than a year ago. Anyways on with the story, if anyone has any suggestions as to places they should visit and people they should meet then just send your suggestions in a comment (It would not be advised to ask for a place in the Maritimes because I've never been there, but as long as you don't mind my crappy attempts at recreating the beauty of the Maritimes I'll try.) **

**-Courtney**

**P.S. – I've visited, a lot of places in British Colombia, a few that I go to often are: Invermere, Vancouver and area, and Hornby Island. In Alberta I've been to: Medicine Hat, Edmonton, Lethbridge, Red Deer, and Calgary. The only other places that I've been in Canada are Ottawa, Montreal and Quebec City. That might help you in suggesting locations.**

About a week after the Dursleys left on their 1 month vacation to Florida-land or wherever, Harry received a letter in the mail. It was the response to his essay for the trip to Canada, he had won! The first thing Harry did after reading the letter was pull out a quill and ink and he got busy writing letters to Ron and Hermione.

Harry was genuinely excited for this trip for two reasons 1) He's never been to Canada before let alone out of the country 2) It would be nice for Harry to get away from all the craziness that Voldemort has created. The flight for Canada left at 2:00pm on July 15, and Harry was waiting at the muggle airport for Ron and Hermione to show up.

"Harry!" a high pitched voice traveled through the crowd and Harry turned to see the bushy haired girl that he so easily recognized dragging a very lazy looking ginger behind her. Harry smiled as he gazed at his two friends; the friends that had stuck with him through thick and thin, the friends who were willing to go to Canada with him.

"Hermione, Ron, it's good to see you guys."

"Good to see you too Harry, how has your summer been?" Hermione asked.

"Boring and uneventful, this trip should liven it up though."

"When does our flight leave?" Hermione asked.

"2 o'clock," Harry answered.

"So let's go through the checkout and baggage stuff now," she said motioning Ron and Harry towards a long line of people.

They got through the check-in easily though Ron was a little confused at where his luggage was going and why they had to take it. Then they reached the x-ray area and Harry put his carry-on on the converbelt.

"Excuse me sir, what do you have in this bag?"

"Nothing too much, just some candies and a _stick._" Harry said, thinking about the wizard candies he'd stuck in there for the trip and his wand.

"Do you have some kind of high-tech electrical device or something, because our monitors are going haywire?"

"Not that I know of?"

At that the guard took out the bag and emptied the contents onto the table. In the bag were just the things that Harry had said, candies and a_ stick_. The guard looked suspicious but let Harry go through with just a warning. Harry had sent Hedwig off earlier and told her to meet him in Vancouver, their first destination. The trio boarded the flight with no more difficulties and they were off.

They arrived in Canada in the evening, because of the time change. The tour book told them that they had to catch a cab, paying for it using the 2000 spending cash they were given and go the Pan Pacific Vancouver Hotel.

They arrived easily to the hotel and looked around taking in the magnificent scenery. The waterfront wasn't far away and even though it was the evening it still had a sticky warm feeling about the air that made quite a difference to the rainy season that the trio had left behind in London. Harry had a sudden urge to just go jump into the harbor, but feeling that was a bad idea stopped himself before he could jump in.

They entered the lobby and immediately felt outclassed. Surrounding the trio were beautiful ladies prancing around in expensive outfits followed by their smart looking husbands wearing black suits and ties that looked like they cost more than what Harry was wearing. Hermione looked around nervously as she was wearing her t-shirt and jeans. Ron wasn't quite as awkward for he had felt like this for all of his life, but still his ragged jeans and old polo t-shirt didn't quite blend in with the multi-millionaire crowd.

"May I help you? Did you lose your way, the Best Western is one block over," The snooty desk clerk said as Hermione approached the desk.

"No, we're here to check in, I'm pretty sure we have an all exclusive pre-paid package under the name Harry _Weasley_?" Hermione answered in her best, 'I know what I'm doing voice'.

"Oh it's you little _angels _from London, yes I have your room, it's room 505, here's your key," he said through gritted teeth.

He gave them the key and after Hermione's 'thank you' and Ron's evil eye they headed up the elevator towards their room.

**I'm going to try to finish this before the end of summer, so be expecting chapter updates every few days. Thanks for reading and please leave your loverly reviews.**


End file.
